Don't Make a Beggar of Me
}} Don't Make a Beggar of Me is a side quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough * Travel to the Great Khan encampment and once challenged, inquire about why Melissa's group of Khans are gathered in this location to begin the quest. * Travel to Sloan and enter the mining office. Walk up the stairs and examine the empty suitcase to the left of the desk. * Go outside and speak with Chomps Lewis and inquire about the empty suitcase to find out about Tyrone. If Lewis is killed prior to this quest, the marker will lead to his body. On him you can find a letter to Tyrone. After reading it, this step is completed. * Travel to Primm and find Tyrone at the NCR camp in the tent next to Lieutenant Hayes' tent. * When the Courier questions him about the drug chemicals, he explains that his superiors are getting suspicious and that the business is riskier. He will ask for an additional 300 caps which can be paid to obtain them. : The drug chemicals can be obtained outright with no penalties with any of the following: :* Strength of 7 :* Speech of 40 :* Black Widow perk :* Barter of 35 :* Selecting aggressive dialogue. : The Courier can also steal the chemicals from Tyrone, which results in negative Karma. Alternatively the Courier can just shoot him and take the chems, but that will result in NCR infamy in addition to negative Karma. * Once the chems have been obtained, return to the Great Khan encampment and deliver them to Melissa. * (Optional) The Courier can inform Lieutenant Hayes in his tent about Tyrone's smuggling. If done, Hayes will take the chemicals and inquire if anyone else was involved. Chomps Lewis can be ratted out or Hayes can be told nobody else was involved. After retaking the NCR Correctional Facility from the Powder Gangers, Lt. Hayes will have been relocated to Camp Forlorn Hope, where he will stand by the campfire opposite the supply shack. Rewards * Giving the chems to Melissa earns fame with the Great Khans, 100 XP, 150 caps, and some chems. * Helping Lieutenant Hayes earns fame with the NCR, increased Karma, and 100 XP. Quest stages Notes * If the Courier has bad reputation with the Great Khans, Melissa will refuse their offer of help. * Wearing Great Khan armor will always grant at least a neutral reputation and enable the Courier to do this quest even if they are vilified by the Great Khans. * Finishing "Don't Make A Beggar Out Of Me" before finishing "Oh My Papa" may cause Melissa to disappear from the Great Khan encampment, leaving you unable to finish the quest "Oh My Papa." * If the Courier tells Melissa that they ratted out Tyrone, after informing Lieutenant Hayes of the smuggling operation, she will immediately become hostile. If the Courier tells Melissa that Tyrone either trusted the wrong person, or if the Courier lies saying that it, 'beats me', then Melissa gives no reward and says she will return to Red Rock Canyon, although she does not actually travel there. Behind the scenes Don't Make a Beggar of Me is the name of a song written by Al Sherman and arranged by Axel Stordahl. It was recorded by Frank Sinatra in 1953 but was unreleased until late 2000 when Sinatra's 1962 album Point of No Return was re-released on CD. Don't Make a Beggar of Me was one of the bonus tracks on this CD. Bugs If the Courier has killed Chomps Lewis and already taken Tyrone's letter, it may be impossible to complete this mission, as Tyrone will not appear in Primm. Category:Fallout: New Vegas side quests Category:Fallout: New Vegas Great Khans quests ru:Не заставляй меня просить de:Arm wie die Kirchenmäuse pt:Don't Make a Beggar of Me uk:Не змушуй мене просити